The use of campers and other recreational vehicles which are towed behind a pick-up truck or other light-duty vehicle have increased dramatically over the years. The number of families who abandon traditional tents in favor of large campers has driven trailer manufacturers to increase the size and features available. With increased features and increased size comes an increase in the weight of the trailer.
However, while heavier trailers have become more popular, heavier hitches to haul the trailers have not. The average trailer hitch is able to support roughly one tenth its towing weight in vertical load. For example, a hitch which is able to tow 6,000 pounds of weight will only support 600 pounds of vertical load. Therefore, as can be shown, in order to pull the full supported 6,000 pounds of weight, the load must be virtually evenly distributed about the axle of the trailer. Most trailers are not designed with the axle centered on the trailer and most users of trailers do not consider this limitation in their towing vehicle when loading the trailer.
Because of overloading of trailers and unequal load distribution in the trailer itself, it is common for trailer hitches to suffer from increased wear and premature failure if subjected to regular overloading. It has therefore been recognized in the art that there is a need for a trailer hitch support apparatus which compensates for additional weight on a trailer. Several apparatus have been proposed which compensate for this increased weight, but each suffers from similar shortfalls.
One type of hitch adapter that is widely available is the “Hell Ya Hitch Helper” which features a square hitch coupler, spring suspension, and tires mounted to an axle. Another hitch adapter that is available is the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,887. This device features a trailer adapter mounted to a pivoting axle, thereby allowing the axle of the device to turn with the vehicle. However, both of these hitch adapters are unable to be easily used in reverse, causing “scrubbing” of the tires, which results in uneven and excessive wear on the tires.
Therefore, it is the primary objective of the invention to provide a trailer hitch adapter which is able to support the weight of the trailer without damaging the hitch of the tow vehicle by eliminating the down forces of the trailer tongue weight, hence keeping the tow vehicle aligned to the road as before the trailer would be attached to tow vehicle.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a trailer hitch adapter which will turn and follow the tow vehicle in both forward and reversing directions and prevent the hitch adapter from turning in an opposite or stationary position which in turn causes premature tire wear and damages.
It is also the objective of the invention to provide safe towing practices by allowing this hitch adapter to absorb the up and down movement of the trailer tongue weight and sideways swaying which will dramatically reduce the unstable forces to the towing vehicle and frame structure of the vehicle.